


Reflections

by ThisisanOriginalTitle



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blood Moon, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fate & Destiny, I'm a sucker for reincarnation themes, Ionia - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Time Skips, but I promise the ending will be worth it, kinda heavy stuff, lots of character appearances and cameos, will update with more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisanOriginalTitle/pseuds/ThisisanOriginalTitle
Summary: A reluctant priestess and a free-spirited demon on their journey leading up to the end of the world."It was ruined far before any of them realized how deep the corruption ran; by then it was too late. Some time eons past, humanity crossed a line, poisoned the world at its very core. And now, they are caught in the moment where the final grains of sand fall to the bottom of the hourglass."
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Reflections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Reflections

Akali's mind stills, like the surface of a pristine lake, every languid thought a gentle ripple. She feels her sense of self stretch, consciousness distant from her body, the din of the forest fading away to a muted hum. She draws in a slow breath, long since accustomed to the bite of the cold air. Off to her left, a drop of water from a snow-weighted leaf falls to the hard ground.

_ Drip.  _

Her world is ending. 

It was ruined far before any of them realized how deep the corruption ran; by then it was too late. Some time eons past, humanity crossed a line, poisoned the world at its very core. And now, they are caught in the moment where the final grains of sand fall to the bottom of the hourglass.

Drawn like a fly to the sickly sweet rot, the red eye of the Blood Moon bathes the land in its hungry light. It demands sacrifice; an ocean of blood worthy of its reflection. And there are those more than willing to fulfill it. 

_ Drip. _

They consider themselves the culling blade of the Moon. Relentlessly, they cultivate their celestial obsession, so that one day they can reach into the cosmos itself and gorge on the power it offers. Humans are always wanting more than they are given. Selfish, selfish men. Drunk off of their own hubris, blaming their downfall on the demons invading their land. 

A demon is created with a purpose - they merely follow their nature. To a rabbit, the fox is a monster. But what horror is the rabbit that consorts with foxes and preys on its own kind?

_ Drip. _

Akali lets out a steady breath.

She was only a child when it reached out to her. She thought it was a dream, intangible and incomprehensible, yet the message could not be more clear. 

Death. The absolute annihilation of all things. A great power slumbering within, wanting nothing more than to wake and unleash itself upon them. The world, tinged in red.

The elders only beamed with pride when she told them the news. They held a lavish celebration, where they danced around the flames under a red sky. They carried her on their shoulders, paraded around the village, heralding her as a “chosen” one. 

She never forgot the events of that night, it left her with so many questions, lingering whispers that haunts her, waking or dreaming. She keeps them to herself, as to question the elders is an act of heresy, and heresy begs for punishment. Instead, she trained harder than she ever had, harder than those around her.

Akali became the youngest priestess of their clan, and they released her to walk her own path, to chase the whispers in her mind, confident in her loyalty to their practice. She spent many years searching for answers. 

_ Drip. _

She still searches for answers. She will never stop until she finds them, or death finds her first.

Akali opens her eyes, allowing them a second to adjust to the soft light around her as she stands, stretching her stiff muscles. Dusk has fallen, and the night glitters with stars. She tightens her grip on the familiar, smooth metal of her kama. 

She looks up at the sky, sending a silent challenge to the heavens. Like many before, tonight belongs to the Blood Moon. It grins down at her, huge and red and swollen. 

With her free hand, she slides the mask over her face, nostrils immediately filled with the heady scent of wood, jasmine - and ever so faintly - of dried blood. 

_ Drip. _

The hunt begins. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been stewing in my head for a while. Ever since I saw the webcomic by Suqling (link below) I knew I had to write something for this. Reflections is in no way affiliated with the comic however, at best it's just my interpretation inspired by it, but more so it's an epic based on the Blood Moon universe in Ionia, starring Akali and Evelynn, with additional character cameos. This is one of the longest fics I have planned, with incorporation of lore based in League, real world mythology, and my own headcanons, so bear with me. It may be a bumpy ride, but hopefully the ending is worth it. 
> 
> Webcomic link: https://suqling.tumblr.com/post/183305742306/a-short-bloodmoonkda-kind-of-story 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading :)


End file.
